


games

by wolfies (adorecas)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorecas/pseuds/wolfies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett likes games, but not the same games as Jake. At least, not usually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	games

“I want to play a game.”

Emmett always wanted to play games. Jake wasn’t much for games, unless they involved something manly. Like pain.

“What kind of game?”

Jake was always such a downer, never wanting to play Emmett’s games. He knew Jake liked games for big boys, even though Emmett was always fond of a little game of Monopoly every now and again.

“Hide and seek?”

Jake rolled his eyes. He should have known Emmett wanted to play some dumb children’s game. Emmett liked the games Alice and Bella liked. Jake liked to call them bored games. He always took pleasure in spelling out bored. Games where you sit down are no fun, in his opinion. He began to shake his head, but –

“Across the continental United States?”

 

\--

 

“FOUND YOU!” Emmett roared, leaping headlong over an enormous boulder in Eastern Nevada. He tackled Jake to the ground, the two boys rolling and tumbling for a good one hundred yards. They were in the middle of the woods, laughing raucously. Jake always knew Emmett was faster, and he sighed and transformed back into his human form. He found himself on his back, naked, with Emmett sitting on his legs.

“Do you mind?” Jake asked, gesturing to his trapped and immobile legs.

Emmett shrugged. “Not really,” he said, grinning. He stared down at Jake’s chiseled form beneath him, biting his lower lip gently.

“Whatcha looking at, blood sucker?” Jake inquired with a mocking grin, crossing his hands over his chest.

Emmett mimicked his gesture. “Nothing. Just your muscles, and your strong jaw line, and that oh-so-masculine tattoo of a bunny right above your right leg. I’m loving that.”

Jake shoved Emmett off of his legs roughly, grunting with the effort. “You KNOW Nessie made me get that!”

Emmett roared with laughter regardless. Jake stood, Emmett following suit, still laughing. “You know I love you little brother,” he said, trying to wipe the smile off of his face.

“Don’t call me that,” Jake groaned. “I’m not little, and I’m hardly related to your big dumb butt.”

Emmett mock-gasped, putting a hand to his behind. “It’s not that big is it?” he asked in a concerned voice. Jake walked around to pretend to survey it.

“Nah, it’s only about 40 feet wide,” he called, as though from a great distance. Emmett spun around, and pulled Jake to him by the arm.

“I will always have a nicer ass than you, dog,” he growled huskily, before moving quickly to place his lips upon the werewolf’s. It was a hasty kiss, spawned from lust and confusion.

“What was…?” Jake began, unable to finish. He touched a finger to his lips, but Emmett was already ten feet away. “Where’d…?”

“Sorry,” Emmett said sheepishly, a hopeful grin on his face, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why?” Jake asked, dropping his hand to dangle by his naked waist. He licked his lips slowly, and Emmett watched as the boy became more and more aroused, right before his eyes.

The vampire laughed loudly again, but not before the wolf had closed the distance between them and clashed their lips together once again, this time in a fury of unrestrained passion.

After a moment of intense conflicting temperatures, the boys broke apart. Emmett smiled genuinely at the younger boy, before saying: “Race you back to the house!” and dashing off before Jake had a chance to transform.


End file.
